ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts Final Mix
}} | genre = [[Action RPG] | modes = Single player |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation 2 }} Kingdom Hearts Final Mix is a Japan-exclusive reissue of Kingdom Hearts that uses English voice acting with Japanese subtitles among additional in-game features. The game was remastered in HD and released as part of Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX on March 14, 2013. As opposed to the original Final Mix, the remake will feature Japanese voice acting in Japan, including the added scenes which were absent from the original game. As part of the collection, it will be made available outside of Japan for the first time. Limited releases Pre-order goods Depending on what store the game was pre-ordered, customers could get a CD containing tracks from the game or a playing card set adorned with Kingdom Hearts characters and symbols. Also at some stores in Japan they were giving away a dual Keyblade embroidered necklace with a reserved copy. ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' Platinum Limited Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Platinum Limited came in a box containing the game case, a sheet of eight Kingdom Hearts stickers; a postcard calendar featuring Tetsuya Nomura artwork and—contained in a CD case—a block figure of Sora, part of Square's Minimum Collection; and three can badges. The set costs 8,800 yen. Changes Kingdom Hearts Final Mix features changes from the original version, including bosses present in the English version, but not in the original Japanese version. Other changes include recoloring Heartless and introducing new Heartless, new weapons, new enemies, new abilities, new cutscenes, Gummi Ship missions, new Ansem Reports, and a new secret movie. The start screen was replaced with another drawing of Sora, hooded and holding a flag. On the start screen, a trailer for Final Fantasy X-2 is accessible, labeled as a "Special Movie" as a third option after "New Game" and "Load Game". The game has three difficultly levels, the first being Final Mix: Beginner. Final Mix: Beginner gives the player a Ribbon, an EXP Chain, 8 Power Ups, 8 Guard Ups and 4 AP Ups at the start, and neither of the secret movies can be seen. The Drill Gummi's Attack Power is 9,999, instead of 35. The second difficulty is simply "Final Mix", analogous to Standard from the previous game, but not the exact same. The Gummi Ship takes double the damage from the original version and damage inflicted by the player is cut by a third. The last option is Final Mix: Proud, a greater challenge than Expert from the original game. The Gummi Ship's attack is reduced further to a half, and damage is four times. Upon finishing the game, a "Battle Report" is shown, providing the player with various statistics of the playthrough. Another new feature includes an Event Skip option, allowing the player to skip cutscenes already seen. Sora is modified to become transparent when camera situations force. An issue involving a red Trinity located in Oogie's Manor was fixed. In the original game, if the player did not activate the Trinity prior to defeating Oogie Boogie, the trinity would disappear. The Trinity was moved to an area below an arch near the manor. Bosses The new bosses included "Unknown", who was introduced with no context and later revealed to be Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII in Kingdom Hearts II. Also added were "palette swap" bosses for the Olympus Coliseum: Destroyed Behemoth, Arc Behemoth, Red Armor, and Sneak Army. New to the Japanese were bosses included in the English version: Sephiroth, Ice Titan, and Kurt Zisa. Enemies Most Heartless are recolored and several new ones are added: *Chimaera *Gigas Shadow *Grand Ghost *Stealth Soldier *Pot Scorpion *Pink Agaricus *Jet Balloon *Missile Diver *Sniper Wild *Black Ballade *Neoshadow Weapons Two new weapons were added for each main character. These serve as 'secondary ultimates', with one having more power than the regular ultimate weapon (Ultima Weapon, Save the King, and Save the Queen) usually with an MP reduction, while the other has more Magic potential with low physical capabilities. *Sora's Keyblades: One Winged Angel and Diamond Dust. *Donald's Staves: Meteor Strike and Fantasista. *Goofy's Shields: Massive Bumper and Seven Elements. Abilities Ten new abilities were added: *Slapshot *Sliding Dash *Stun Impact *Gravity Break *Ripple Drive *Hurricane Period *Zantetsuken *Leaf Bracer *Tech Up *Encounter Up Accessories Along with some minor changes to three existing accessories, the following new accessories were added: *Firagun Wrist *Blizzagun Wrist *Thundagun Wrist *Black Ring *Moogle Badge *Cosmic Arts *Royal Crown *Premium Cap *Ifrit Belt *Shiva Belt *Ramuh Belt *EXP Bracelet *EXP Earring *EXP Chain *EXP Ring Cutscenes Several new cutscenes were added. The first, shown after Sora ends up in Traverse Town, has Riku lost in Hollow Bastion, calling out for his friends and Maleficent looking on. Another, played after Sora speaks to Kairi in the underground waterway in Traverse Town, showed Riku lost in the Realm of Darkness after Ansem, Seeker of Darkness took his body. There, he is assisted by King Mickey who reveals that he has the realm's Keyblade. An optional cutscene was a confrontation between Cloud and Sephiroth, seen after the player defeats Sephiroth. The last cutscene shows flashbacks of Sora and Riku playing prior to the Door to Darkness closing. Cutscenes were provided for Unknown, using spliced voice acting for Sora and Goofy, but shaking text on a black screen for Unknown. A minor cutscene was also added near the start of the game on the second day on Destiny Islands, where it is revealed that the lucky charm Kairi makes out of thalassa shells is the Oathkeeper charm she later gives to Sora. These new cutscenes connect to the story in the Kingdom Hearts novels more accurately. *Another Side, Another Story [deep dive] *Gummi Ship Missions *Three more Ansem Reports External links *Official website Category:Crossover video games Category:2002 video games Category:Action role-playing video games Category:Donald Duck video games Category:Goofy (Disney) video games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Single-player-only video games Category:Square Enix games Category:Video game remakes